


Love me forever won't you?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Happy Jake English/Dirk Strider, M/M, Vampirestuck, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fluffy story about Dirk and Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me forever won't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing Sachi_sama. I hope you enjoy ^^

Jake woke to the smell of coffee and nearly jumped from bed. If he was right his lovely boyfriend Dirk was making coffee and if so Jake didn't wanna be in bed any longer. He loved Dirk's coffee, he made the best after all. Jake could have sworn Dirk worked at a coffee shop or at least should. He in the middle of jumping out of bed, got tied into the sheets and fell flat on his face. In seconds Dirk was in the room with a semi worried expression on his face. Dirk's look of worry melted into a grin when he saw Jake face down on the floor. Dirk had to hold back a laugh as he watched Jake try to free himself from the sheets. Jake wasn't having much luck. Dirk pulled Jake free of the sheets and smiled at him. “Have fun English?” Dirk asked, helping Jake to his feet. Jake's face was red from embarrassment. Dirk arched a brow, then smiled realizing why Jake was embarrassed. He pulled him into the kitchen. “Come on my little English muffin let's have breakfast.” he saw Jake’s blush darken at the nickname he'd given him. Dirk thought he'd be used to it by now they'd been dating three years. He'd never get over how cute Jake was. Jake sat at the table and Dirk pored him up some coffee and set it in front of him. “Thanks Dirkyboo.” Jake said, smiling slightly. He saw the blond blush a bit and his smile grew. When Dirk blushed it made Jake wanna kiss Dirk's lips till both couldn't breath and needed air. He saw the blond dishing up some eggs and bacon for him. He smirked and said, “I need toast too, honey.” Dirk rolled his eyes under his shades and looked at Jake and said in a high pitched girly southern voice. “Yes dear.” Jake nearly doubled over laughing. The way Dirk did that was priceless.

 

Dirk popped the toast into the toaster and placed Jake’s plate in front of him. He sat in front of Jake waiting for the toast to be done. He saw Jake digging in already and smile. He was glad he could cook for Jake since Jake was no good at it. Dirk remembered before he had to cook for someone he was awful. He had even set the stove on fire a few times. Jake's friend Jane had to help him out and after what seemed like forever, but was really only four months. It made him extremely happy when he finally made something that wasn't burnt or still bleeding. Dirk smirked at that. He never understood why Jake didn't want a little blood with his food. Well actually he did, but he would love for Jake to hunger for blood the way he did. Dirk snapped out of it and realized he'd been licking his lips at Jake. Jake had of course, like always taken notice. Dirk shook his head, doing his best to shake off those thoughts. He heard the toast pop and quickly made his way over to the toaster. “Strider,” Jake arched his brow. He was sure he knew what was on the blond's mind. He had brought it up before. Well two things. “Are you thirsty?” Jake asked. Even after all this time he was still unsure just how to say it. When Dirk got like this he usually needed to feed or drink or whatever it was called.

 

He walked over to Dirk, rubbing the others shoulders. He felt Dirk flinch a bit. He frowned, it hurt when Dirk didn't feed. He knew the blond was in pain since starving had to hurt. Jake remembered times when he was starving or thirsty and couldn't imagine how severe it was for someone like Dirk. Dirk turned to him with a smile on his face and toast in his hand. “No, I'm okay.” he lied, hoping Jake wouldn't see through it. Jake just nodded his head and sat back down to eat the toast Dirk made for him. After he finished eating the two made their way up the street to a local carnival. The two were excited to be on a date. They hadn't been on a real out and about date in quite some time. Dirk payed for them to get in and Jake argued he'd pay for food. Dirk just smiled. “Well you are the only one that's gonna be eating too.” Dirk smirked at the cute groan/growl noise Jake made. Dirk took Jake's hand and dragged him to the bumper cars. Jake rolled his eyes. He hated these, but if Dirk wanted to go on them how could he say no. Jake would get Dirk back for putting him on those cursed bumper cars. After they got off Jake took Dirk's hand and dragged him off toward the scariest ride there. The Zipper. Dirk shivered glaring at Jake. He knew the brunette did this on purpose. Jake just grinned and tugged at Dirk's arm.

 

“Come on Dirkyboo.” Jake said, giving puppy eyes and a slight pout. How could Dirk say no to that? How could anyone? He reluctantly agreed and climbed in next to Jake and grabbed onto the bar the moment the door closed. Dirk was scared of this ride which was why Jake loved it. When they got off Dirk would always hug Jake close. Jake thought it was cute. After they got off the ride they got some cotton candy and sat down. Jake was eating it and Dirk just sat there watching him. Jake looked over at Dirk. “Wanna try some?” Jake held out some cotton candy to Dirk. The blond took some and ate it, smiling. Jake watched Dirk chew it, then swallow and a questioned came to mind. “Does human food taste different for your kind?”

 

“Not really. It tastes the same as for you humans except it isn't falling for us.” Dirk said, leaning back against the wall. Jake nodded his head and Dirk smiled and continued, “But you should know what I enjoy having.” Dirk flashed his fangs briefly. Jake looked around to make sure no one was around to see. Dirk petted his head. “Don't worry no one seen.” he said. He noticed it was getting late and he and Jake needed to head home. Jake must have noticed because he stood up. Dirk took Jake's hand and they began walking home. As soon as they got home Dirk fell to the ground holding his stomach.

 

“Dirk!” Jake bent down next to him rubbing his back. “Dirk you're hungry aren't you?! By golly, why don't you tell me these things?” Jake frowned. Dirk looked at him, frowning as well.

 

“Because I hate hurting you.” He said. He kissed Jake’s lips, then his neck. “You're so beautiful. Please Jake I know this is a lot for you, but I can't lose you. Please let me change you.” Dirk was in tears begging. Jake couldn't say no to that plus deep down, he wanted to be with Dirk forever too. He nodded his head.

 

“Yes you can” not a second later Dirk crushed his lips against Jake. Jake felt his mouth fill with blood and he closed his eyes swallowing it. Dirk slowly pulled away and Jake leaned his head back. “I love you Dirk Strider.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too Jake English.” Dirk said, sinking his fangs into Jake's neck. Jake gasped, then let his eyes slip shut relaxing in Dirk's hold. It was over he could finally be with his one true love forever. Jake woke a few hours later and seen Dirk sitting next to him with a glass of blood. “Hey there hansom” Dirk mused. Jake rolled his eyes and smacked Dirk then kissed him.

 

“Hello yourself sexy.” he laughed, then looked down to the blood. Dirk's eyes followed Jake's and he whispered. “Drink this and your change is done.” Jake nodded his head gulping down then licking over his lips. He then felt dirk's lips on his. As Dirk's tongue entered his mouth he thought 'I could get used to this' 


End file.
